fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
HC Anjanath
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Anjanath is a HC Variant of the Anjanath created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An unusual Anjanath that has found more "creative" uses for its mucus. Aesthetic Differences Spikes on tail always erect, nostrils constantly exposed, a collar of white feathers around its neck, a small row of spikes running down back, fins on the back have green and red stripes, and yellowish mucus constantly dripping from nostrils in Rage Mode. Attacks and Moves HC Anjanath shares the same attacks as Anjanath. Piercing Tail: Now all of its tail-based attacks can cause Stabbed. I Don't Miss Twice: Unlike the normal Anjanath, it performs its pin attack twice. If hunters evade HC Anjanath's first strike, it'll immediately perform the bite again to catch them off guard and capture one of their party. Rushing Jaw Grab: HC Anjanath roars loudly at the hunters as it charges towards them at full speed with its mouth wide open. It'll target one hunter as it rushes forward before attempting to grab them. Nothing happens if it misses, but it'll grab a helpless hunter and run off to another area with its prey. Once somewhere else, HC Anjanath will toss the target on the ground and continue to fight normally. Flinching or flashing HC Anjanath will stop it in its tracks when it performs this attack. Digging For A Boulder: HC Anjanath aggressively rushes forward as it thrust its bottom jaw into the ground with immense force. As it pushes through the earth, it'll roll out a boulder that it picks up with its mouth before turning and throwing it in a Yian Kut-Ku-like style at hunters behind it. The giant rock will hop three times, as it falls apart, before eventually breaking into pieces if it doesn't hit a target or hits a wall. Grand Sneeze: Like how Anjanath can exhale a burst of fire from its nostrils, HC Anjanath can do the same, but not exclusively in Rage Mode and not just flames. When its throat isn't red, HC Anjanath is able to spray streams of sticky mucus at hunters to entangle them with, leaving them in a vulnerable state. Noticeably, the colors of the mucus vary each time it uses the attack. Green Snot: When HC Anjanath's mucus is green, it'll trap hunters like Tarred/Webbed, and if hit by a fire attack or if standing over a hot surface the mucus will be set ablaze and inflict Fireblight. Yellow Snot: When HC Anjanath's mucus is yellow, hunters will be trapped in a large glob of snot as they float helplessly and drown in it, just like Zenith Plesioth's. They can still be damaged by HC Anjanath while stuck in it. Snot Projectiles: Much like Glavenus, HC Anjanath fires three mucus projectiles at hunters in front of it, but these are launched from its nostrils rather than its mouth. If its throat is red, the mucus will catch fire and cause Fireblight. Flinging Boggers: From mucus constantly dripping from its nostrils in Rage Mode, HC Anjanath will send globs of snot flying at hunters each time it performs an attack involving its head. If its throat is red, its face will be covered in flames, damaging hunters that get to close to that part of its body and causing Fireblight. Hard Sneeze: Only performed in Rage Mode, HC Anjanath sniffs the air twice before sneezing extremely hard, spraying large amounts of mucus in front of it and dealing heavy damage to hunters within the radius of the attack. If its throat is red, the mucus will catch fire and cause Fireblight. Toe Jam: A move that HC Anjanath only performs in Rage Mode, HC Anjanath sneezes on the ground and covers its feet in its own mucus. Now when it kicks, it'll leave behind puddles of it on the ground as it fights, lasting about one minute in total. If its throat is red, its feet will catch ablaze and it'll leave behind fire as it walks. Snoozefest: As HC Anjanath sleeps, it'll constantly fire mucus from its nostrils with each snore, damaging anything in front of it, including hunters. If its throat is red, it will constantly shoot fiery projectiles from its nose. Notes *The idea for HC Anjanath came from how Anjanath marks its territory with mucus. **The goal for HC Anjanath was to make an Anjanath that relied on its mucus in more ways than one. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:Stabbed Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus